Movies
by kate882
Summary: Aomine and Kuroko never seem to be able to finish a movie together. Kuroko believes they are cursed.


Kuroko and Aomine had this problem. They could never seem to finish any movie that they started together. They could finish them separately, but if both of them were in the same room trying to watch the movie, something went wrong. Kuroko has decided they were cursed.

The first time they tried to watch a movie together as one of their dates it was an action movie, because Aomine likes those. Kuroko doesn't get it. Most of them seemed pretty plotless to him and tried to make up for it with lots of explosions. He ended up falling asleep with his head in Aomine's lap.

Aomine's loud exclamation of "Holy shit!" woke him up when there was a particularly bloody scene.

"Daiki, please be quiet." Kuroko mumbled. He only ever used Aomine's first name when he was tired or when they were having sex, although Aomine tried to convince him to use it more since they were dating after all. And because he didn't get that bed head by staying still in his sleep, his voice was muffled by the fabric of Aomine's jeans and he was more talking to Aomine's crotch than Aomine himself, even though when he fell asleep he'd been facing the screen.

He was pretty sure Aomine didn't hear him, and he didn't bother to find out because he ended up falling back asleep.

This happened several times before Aomine gave up on getting Kuroko to be interested in action movies.

They tried a few romance movies, but both of them ended up asleep or they turned it off. Titanic stayed on until after the girl showed her breast and then Aomine was done and turned it off, but found Kuroko already asleep and carried him to bed.

Kuroko suspected that Aomine went back and finished the movie latter because he was pretty sure he heard him on the phone with Momoi telling her that Jack and Rose could have both fit and that Rose was a bitch for letting him die.

Drama movies worked, in theory, but people kept on needing at least one of them for something, so they would pause it and just never finish it when they got back.

When watching comedy one of them was usually interested and the other wasn't, but neither of them was tired. Which meant that they got bored and started distracting the other. Not usually in appropriate ways. Kise was still traumatized from that one time he walked in on them watching Bo Burnham with Kuroko between Aomine's legs. It would teach the blond to knock at least. Or maybe not. "Aominecchi! You've ruined Kurokocchi's innocence!" He wailed.

"Are you kidding me? I was trying to watch the damn movie! It's not my fault Tetsu got bored." Aomine said, rushing to pull his pants back up.

"Kise-kun, please leave." Kuroko said calmly, managing to not look even a little embarrassed, despite the fact that he'd just been caught giving Aomine a blow job.

"Wait, before I go . . . can I join?" Kise asked, giving his best smile to try and convince them.

"Get out!" Aomine shouted, walking over and pushing Kise out the door before closing and locking it. He looked over and saw the end credits rolling on the screen. "Damn it!"

When the second Avenger's came out Kuroko refused to take Aomine to the theater with him. They were cursed, and he was not going to miss Marvel.

He also tried to see if some distance from Aomine would work. When they watched Toy Story he had Aomine sit on the other side of the couch. Halfway through the movie Aomine was practically in his lap. "Aomine-kun, shouldn't you be over there?" Kuroko asked, pointing to the other end of the couch.

"I missed you." Aomine said simply, pulling Kuroko closer so that it was now Kuroko who was in Aomine's lap.

"We were in the same room. On the same couch. How did you miss me?"

"Are you saying you didn't miss me too?" Aomine complained.

Kuroko got up and walked out. He only realized he had just contributed to the curse twenty minutes later, and resolved to make Kagami watch the movie with him later. Kagami probably wasn't cursed after all. Although, since Kagami didn't like dogs, he probably deserved a curse.

Aomine was the one to suggest they use Skype to watch movies together, since then they wouldn't be in the same room so maybe the curse wouldn't work. Kuroko thought it was actually a pretty good idea, but then the computer died and the charger was nowhere to be found. It was later discovered that Nigou had chewed through it and Kuroko had to buy a new one.

Kuroko gave up after that, but Aomine kept trying. "We are going to sit down and watch this movie, even if it kills us!" He would sometimes declare, walking in with a new movie. Kuroko privately suspected that one day it would indeed kill them.

Eventually even Aomine gave up. For the most part. Every so often he would come in claiming that the curse had to be over by now, and try to play a movie. The curse was never over.

Aomine tried to cheat one time by playing a short film, and their tv short circuited. Apparently the curse didn't like them trying to find loop holes. Kuroko eventually just put a ban on movies in their appartment when both of them were there, because he was tired of his stuff being damaged. First his laptop charger, and now their tv. Aomine complained about it for a week, but finally agreed it was for the best. Besides, they could do other things together. The curse only seemed to apply to movies for some reason.

Aomine still insisted that it was Midorima who deserved to be cursed because his taste in movies sucked. Takao whole heartedly agreed with this, but they couldn't seem to find a way to transfer the curse, so Takao was stuck with Midorima's bad movies forever.


End file.
